


Bitch

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Suzy spends time with her favorite Dom.





	Bitch

"So you want to be my bitch?" the words floated over Suzy like a fog. She was lying on the floor, near Dan's feet, watching him, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. She looked up, startled, looking for any sign that he were playing. There were none, Dan was deadly serious. "Well?" Dan questions impatiently, "answer me, slut". It was all Suzy could do to even nod her head as she had completely lost the power of speech. "Come here" Dan ordered harshly. Suzy moved to stand and walk toward him but Dan immediately shouted "Down!". Suzy jumped, frightened. "Dogs don't walk on two legs, come here like the bitch you are". She got on her hands and knees and scuttled towards Dan as quickly as she could manage.

Dan picks up the collar, the black studded leather dog collar, and twists it in his hands. Suzy remembers him picking it out that day, forcing her to stand completely and perfectly still as Dan tried collar after collar on her, in the pet store, in the mall, in front of everyone and anyone passing by until he found just the perfect one for his "bitch in heat". "Strip" Dan ordered, "dogs don't wear clothes". Suzy hastened to obey, feeling somewhat awkward and more embarassed than she had been in a long time. When all of her clothing lay in a pile on the floor, Dan motioned her to him. "For the duration of tonight you will be my bitch. You will do nothing that a bitch dog would not do. You will not speak. You will indicate any needs with your eyes or by barking. If you speak, you will be punished. If you do anything a dog would not do, you will be punished. This will not be a "light" or "play" punishment. You will not like it. It will be quick and hard and painful. Do you understand?". Suzy looks up at Dan, a desperate desire to please him burning in her soul. She nodded. "Let me hear you give your consent. It will be the last words you speak unless you are safewording, or until I give you your voice back. Do you understand?". "Yes Sir" Suzy stammered, hanging her head.

All Suzy could do was think about what dogs do, how dogs act, how she would be acting. She expected a suddenness to their interaction. She expected Dan to begin a scene immediately. This didn't happen. Dan walks over to the couch and grabs the newspaper and begins to read it. Suzy didn't know what to do with herself. At first She sat on her haunches and watched Dan, looking for any sign that would tell her what he expected from her. 

She got nothing. No eye contact, no vocal contact, nothing. "What do dogs do to get attention?" Suzy wondered. She padded over to Dan's legs and hesitantly rubbed her cheek against him. She was rewarded with an idle pat on the head, nothing more. Dan's attention never wavered and Suzy was most definitely not his focus of attention. She lays down in a ball at his feet and waited. Waited. Waited. She had no concept of time as her watch had been stripped off her along with her clothes. The room they lay in was the only one in the house without a clock. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed and it was extremely difficult to be patient. Finally, after it seemed Dan would never notice her, she began to whine low in her throat.

It was a whimpering type of cry, one full of need and desire. Suzy didn't know what she wanted at that exact point in time, she only knew that it was killing her to be so ignored. Dan didn't look up from his paper, but he did murmur "What is it girl?" as he continued to read. Suzy whimpered. Whined. she nudged Dan's leg hopefully, trying to get a response. Finally she simply flung myself at his lap and nosed the paper out of Dan's hands. She left her tongue lolling out, wondering if her claws were digging into his leg and hurting him.

Dan's low chuckle was her reward and the paper was put aside. "Do you want to play, bitch?" Dan asks softly. Suzy looked up at him and tried with all her doggy might to express that yes, she absolutely wanted that, very very much. She must have succeeded because Dan stood and walked to the dresser. She looked at him expectantly, doing a mental tail wag to the best of her ability. Dan took out a scarf and asked Suzy, in his most demeaning and playful voice, if she wanted to play "tug of war". Suzy could feel the light start to go out of her eyes, but she was intent on playing her role to the fullest so she tried to prance over to him. 

Dan offered her one end, which she grabbed and tried to work into position using just her teeth. Dan proceeded to tug it, and Suzy, around the room roughly. Suzy did not have nearly the strength in her mouth as a "regular" dog, but she tried the best she could. Dan laughed at her the entire time, but she refused to give in. After playing this way for a few minutes, Dan stopped and looked at Suzy. 

"This isn't the type of game you wanted to play, is it bitch?" He questioned Suzy teasingly. She tried to look hopeful and wag her invisible tail once more. Dan laughed at her attempt and told her it would look "much better" if she had an actual tail to wag. At this Suzy froze, thinking of only one way she knew that she could be given a tail. One would certainly be attached to a plug that would be inserted into her ass. While she enjoyed the feeling once it was in, she was always terror struck when the idea was mentioned. She don't know if its the physical discomfort or the actual humiliation of having something inserted into her that perturbed her, but she could feel the flush of embarassment creeping over her face steadily as the ticking of a clock. "Come here girl" Dan said. Suzy padded to him and crouched at his feet, doing everything she could with her body language to show him how disturbed she was at the idea of a tail. It did no good. The next thing she knew, Dan had a plug with a short tail affixed to it and he motioned Suzy to turn around. She whimpered but obeyed, turning her backside to him, baring her ass, trying to relax, to do anything to make it easier, less humiliating, less.....invasive. Of course none of this did any good. Dan laughed as he lubed it, laughed as he saw her shaking, laughed as he heard Suzy's protesting whines and hurt whimpers. Dan did rub her cheeks as it went in, the one measure of comfort in this whole ordeal.

Sooner than Suzy would have expected it was fully in her and she could feel the short fine hair tickling the backs of her thighs. Despite herself she wanted to play with it, wanted to see what it would be like to chase it, to feel it slap against her, to wag her backside and watch the flare as best she could, but her pride stopped her. Dan seemed to realize this and ordered Suzy to chase her tail. For a moment she could almost forget the humiliation as she chased after that elusive tail in single-minded bliss. "Bitch" Suzy heard, "come here and leave that damn tail alone!". She blushed again, feeling like she had been caught doing something forbidden, and hurried over to Dan once again. 

Suzy noticed his pants had the button down and his hands were on his thighs. "If you really want to be my bitch, you'll please me with that mouth of yours" Dan ordered, desire thickening his voice even more than usual. Suzy looked at him, somewhat puzzled, wondering how in the world she would be able to do as he had ordered and still be a dog. She reached up and grabbed the zipper pull delicately in her teeth, tugging it down as gently as she could. Then she went to the bottom of Dan's pants, grabbing the cuff and tugging. Dan sat on the edge of the couch and raised up slightly to give Suzy just a little help. It took a while, but finally she had him out of those pants. 

Now the underwear was her next obstacle. Fortunately Dan was wearing boxers today, a surprise, instead of his usual briefs. She could see the bulge of that hard cock just barely brushing against the front of those boxers, just enough to make her desperate to get them off and her mouth on him. Suzy tugged those off a bit more fiercely, anxious, waiting. She could see Dan's smile growing as he watched her impatient teeth wrestle with the boxers, knowing how she wanted that cock in her mouth, knowing how desperate she was to please him. Suzy lost the power to even think in words at this point, lost the ability to form coherent thoughts. She wanted. She needed. She had to have. These were the only feelings driving her on and encouraging her. Finally she had it, had him in her mouth, Dan's hands on her head pushing her like he has never pushed before.

He was very obviously using her, filling her mouth and throat with that unrelenting cock, smiling all the while. Suzy could hear him, when he would slow down enough for her to catch her breath, "That's it. That's a good girl. Take it. Take it all. Come on bitch, work it, work my cock". It was almost a mantra, grunted and pushed out of Dan's tensed lips, his mouth drawn, breath rasping. Suzy lost track of time and space, of who she was. All she knows is that she was filled with this incredible sense of surprise when Dan pulled himself from her hungry mouth and slapped her on the ass, making the tail twitch, the plug moving inside, reminding her again of its presence. Dan's eyes were glazed with passion and Suzy knew she would do anything, anything at all to please him. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to make Dan cum. She wanted to have him get to heights he'd never dreamed of before, using her as his instrument. Suzy wanted to feel absolutely and completely engulfed into and by him. 

Dan whipped her around so that her back was to him and grabbed his cock. He didn't guide it into her. He didn't ease it into her. He didn't take his time. He was not gentle. Dan slammed that hard cock into Suzy hard. Fast. Over and over. He took her roughly, but she was ready for it. She was ready for him. Dan fucked her single-mindedly, repeating the word "bitch" over and over. Suzy was moaning and whimpering, totally unable to hold back the noises which were being pummelled out of her. Dan's hands were hard on her hips; she could wear his fingertips as bruises on her body for the next week. Dan held her still as he careened into her again and again and again, like a runaway train. This was not "making love". This was not "having sex". This was Dan, flat out, full force fucking her. Using Suzy as a place to house his cock again and again. She lost track of how many times she had cum. She didn't know where one orgasm stopped and the next one began. She didn't know anything except that there was a persistent howling, a consistent howling noise that she could not seem to recognize as her own voice. 

With a gasp and a shudder she could feel Dan's body give itself over to orgasm. Suzy couldn't believe Dan hadn't come by then. She could not see how he could have possibly held out against that onslaught, but he had. He came only once, but it felt like the world had crashed to a complete standstill. Dan let her clean off that hard cock with her tongue, and then he let her clean the rest of him off as well. Dan pulled her to him and stroked her sweat soaked fur.

"That's a good girl" Dan whispered, "that's my good little bitch". And that was enough, that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally or Arin and Dan but this ship suited it better. Also the thought of Dan in a leather Dominatrix body suit was inspiration.


End file.
